The present invention is directed to a tabletop recharging station for mobile devices.
Our culture is becoming increasingly dependent upon our wireless gadgets, cell phones, tablets, laptops, etc., and since we are constantly on the go, it frequently happens that we find ourselves out of battery away from home or other convenient charging location. It is among the objects of the present invention to provide a mobile device recharger which can be installed at any desired location such as a airport/bus terminal, library, restaurant or other commercial establishment. Connection to the recharger will be made with a USB cable which transmits both power and data. The circuit board installed within the mobile recharger can be activated by payment information submitted by the user or may be activated after the user has watched an ad/infomercial, in which case, the expense/fee associated with the electrical recharging will be born by the advertiser. As a third alternative, the end user may complete a questionnaire/survey where, once again, the cost/fee is paid by the commercial entity authorizing the survey. The recharging station will also be capable of wireless recharging by virtue of an induction coil contained therein which will be activated by either of the three methods utilized with the cable recharging.
Various other features, advantages, and characteristics of the present invention will become apparent after a reading of the following detailed description.